1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus of massaging device for sexual organs, and more particularly to a driving apparatus of massaging device for sexual organs usable for both of female sex organs and male sex organs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional massaging device for sexual organs has been disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 28210/2002.
However, in such conventional massaging device, it is necessary to hold and drive the massaging device by the hand of user, so that the user is tired with the work. Further, such conventional massaging device cannot be use for both of female sex organs and male sex organs.